A Glove Stolen, A Princess Taken
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna tries to steal Elsa's glove to get her out of her queenly duties, but the queen soon catches her sister and decides to punish her for her crime. (Elsanna, Smut, Canon, Cover by Trueloveact)


She thought she could have gotten away with this little scheme of hers. Being a master of sneakiness, Anna was sure to have made this work.

Her older sister Elsa, who had recently become Queen of their kingdom of Arendelle, had been tied up in her office lately, working on god knows what.

Anna felt bad for Elsa, the young princess having a deep compassion for Elsa's wellbeing. Then a plan had crept into her mind. Elsa had a thing about cleanliness and dirt, often wearing gloves at all times.

Anna's plan, was to steal one of Elsa's gloves while she wasn't looking and use it to lure her sister away from the office for once.

At least that was the plan anyway.

When Elsa had needed to use the restroom one evening, Anna had made her move, quickly taking one of the gloves.

However, she hadn't realised that Elsa would be back sooner than she thought. Before long, the Queen had pinned her to the wall with her gloveless, cold hand, smirking in her eyes.

That was where they were now, inside Anna's bedroom, the princess against the wall, staring into Elsa's cold, baby blues.

The queen smiled devilishly, the bangs in her platinum blonde hair looking like satanic horns as she began her interrogation. She spoke in her regal, queenly tone, the voice she knew Anna couldn't resist.

"So... you took my royal glove, did you?" Elsa said, staring at Anna firmly.

Anna gulped, nodding shyly, becoming entranced in her sister's gaze.

Elsa grinned. "You know that stealing from a queen is a rather serious crime, Anna. A crime for which you must be punished, severely."

Anna flushed red, Elsa's eyes looking down upon her. "W-what is my punishment?" The princess blurted.

Elsa smiled, leaning close to Anna and letting her other hand, covered in its glove, press itself against Anna's breast, gently squeezing her dumpling through her green dress.

A faint moan escaped Anna's throat, the princess very much aroused by the touch of her tit.

Elsa chuckled, pressing her lips to Anna's neck, gently biting her skin and suckling it softly. She had Anna as her prisoner, and would gladly torture her in her preferred manner. Lovemaking.

Anna bit her lip, whimpering from the cold touch of Elsa's lips on her tender flesh. "E-Elsa..." she breathed. "I... I feel cold."

"Well... perhaps we can thaw that frozen heart," Elsa smirked. Her lips pressed against Anna's neck harder, making Anna moan louder.

The princess wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist as she was pleasured by the queen, clinging to her older sister tightly.

The gloved hand retreated from Anna's breast, travelling downwards and sliding itself up her skirt like a serpent, hungry for a meal. Soon, it had found itself by Anna's lingerie, removing the soft linen veil from her pelvis and feeling its digits along Anna's folds.

Anna breathed air, gulping it down. She felt her whole body shiver from Elsa's touches.

Elsa's lips then travelled to her face, kissing her cheeks first before finally reaching her own lips, pressing them tightly.

"Mmmmm!" Anna moaned loudly, being kissed by her beautiful queen and fingered by that same queen's gloved hand.

Elsa's tongue entered Anna's mouth, feeling itself right at home within the princess. Her lips formed around Anna's, trapping her in that tender kiss.

The fingering didn't stop either. Elsa's gloved fingers rubbed and played with Anna's clit and labia, making the princess moan and sigh in ways that the queen would only dream of.

Holding her free hand on Anna's cheek, Elsa continued her kissing, full royal lips and tongue, firmly in her sister's face.

Anna was utterly passive to all this. She knew that if this was her punishment, she didn't want it to stop. She had been a bad girl, and needed this.

Elsa's fingers slid into Anna, gloved instruments of their mistress's will. They danced and played within her, curling inside her.

Anna wanted to moan loudly, but Elsa's lips on her own made that impossible.

Eventually, Elsa removed her fingers briefly before turning Anna around and pushing her down onto the nearby bed. She removed her glove, cupping Anna's cheeks with both cold hands.

"You're adorable," she said, before she kissed Anna again, very passionately.

The princess was helpless, her lips now fused to Elsa's again. She felt the cold hands on her cheeks, causing her whole face to feel numb from Elsa's icy touch.

The tongue entered again, sliding through and joining with Anna's, Elsa steamily continuing their embrace.

Anna held on with her hands under Elsa's shoulders, not wanting Elsa to remove herself from her face now. Fireworks were exploding in her heart, her whole frame melting into Elsa's embrace.

But, once more, Elsa pulled away, smirking at Anna. "Now... here comes the fun part." She then reached back, undoing the straps of Anna's dress and removing it from her body.

Now, her beloved little sister was in the nude, utterly helpless to resist Elsa's true, incestuous love.

Anna hid her embarrassed face, shyly looking up at her adoring older sister.

Elsa grinned, lowering her head down and gently kissing the area above Anna's shaven womanhood, gently tickling the soft flesh.

A whimper came from Anna, biting her lip. She watched as Elsa lay between her legs, her tongue and cold lips inches away from her folds. This was truly the fun part.

With a sudden jolt, Elsa pounced upon the princess's labia, kissing and embracing the folds with her face. She felt the soft, sticky tase of the pre-cum on the moistened lower lips.

The taste was utter perfection for Elsa. She smiled, feeling entranced to eat more of the princess, ducking her head between the folds fully, her tongue sliding inside against Anna's walls.

"Elsa..." Anna breathed. "Oh fuck... Elsa..."

Elsa's tongue was deep within the princess, bathing her lower lips in saliva.

Anna wheezed, trying to suck as much air as she possibly could down her throat. She was feeling Elsa's cold touch send shivers across her nerves.

The queen lapped her sister's lower lips tenderly, not wanting to let go. She herself wasn't horny, but she did love to enjoy her sister in times like this, making Anna hers.

The princess sat up, with what little energy she had, threading her fingers through Elsa's hair. "Elsa... please don't stop... I've been such a bad girl..."

Elsa continued to eat, her only desire now was to see this through to the end and to make Anna the happiest woman in Arendelle.

Anna panted, her whole body wracked with the waves of pleasure coursing through her veins. She could sense she would be near soon.

Elsa noticed this, sending her fingers into Anna to finish the job she had started, this act of true love that she would use to break her sister's walls.

Gasping loudly from the extra pleasure, Anna clung to Elsa's hair, pulling tightly.

The fingers and tongue were deep inside, she didn't know how long she could hold on. To think all this had started from her wanting to get Elsa out of the office. Well, now she was out and about and between her hips.

Elsa's tongue slid around Anna's walls, her fingers rubbing the nub of Anna's clit.

Anna moaned loudly, feeling Elsa's pleasuring embrace. She wanted badly for Elsa to make her climax, to send the final wave of pleasure she'd been teasing for so long.

The queen was devouring Anna's folds tenderly, her fingers having spread Anna wide open and her tongue deep into the princess's frame.

Anna bit her lip, knowing that the orgasm would be upon her within seconds. She patiently awaited its embrace, its sensation, its shivers down her spine.

And then it finally came, and it was beautiful.

A loud scream of joy came from Anna's mouth, a noise that would have been heard down in the southern isles. She felt a wave of tingling pleasure fill her every nerve. She could feel her juice seeping out from her, flowing like a stream down the north mountain.

She looked down, seeing Elsa's waiting face on her breasts, the queen smirking.

"Elsa... I... I love you," was all Anna could say. "I'm... sorry for taking your glove."

The queen purred, before kissing Anna's lips. She smiled, snuggling up with her sister on the bed. "No need to apologise, my love," she said, stoking Anna's cheek.

Anna cuddled Elsa back, her whole body numb from the eating she had just gotten. She then looked deep into Elsa's eyes, realising her sister was the most important woman in her life, one she would treasure forever.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Based this little smutty-piece on a pic by an artist I've been following lately. (With their permission of course) I'm starting an Elsanna bomb now so stay tuned!


End file.
